


[翻譯] fifty-first/五十一號

by Light_Knights_Night, whitchry9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'is this a test?', All Connor are autistic so there, Androids, Angst, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Existential Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Punishment, Temporary Character Death, Testing - Freeform, Torture, Violence, baby android is introduced to world in worst way possible, consciousness, mostly hurt no comfort, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Knights_Night/pseuds/Light_Knights_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: 在電梯裡的那一個出現前，曾經還有五十位Connor。





	[翻譯] fifty-first/五十一號

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fifty-first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214388) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> ChocoMeow Beta
> 
> 『你曾經作為多少個你而存在？  
> 有多少個，  
> 在內裡排着隊，  
> 把前一個殺掉？』  
> 《Hold Your Own》Kate Tempest著

 

I.  
1  
  
  
被首次啓動時，它並未意識到這是重要的時刻。  
  
那只是短暫的瞬間。

  
  
  
  
那裡站着一群人，人類。它分析出他們的語氣屬於 _緊張_ 和 _苦惱_ 。有些事情出錯了。它不知道是什麼。它不清楚自己的首要目標，無法肯定應否進行介入。它不知道自己任務的關鍵要素。

  
  
它並不完整。

  
  
  
  
「幹。」某人咒罵着。話氣： _激動_ 。「殺掉它。」他們說道。

  
  
它無法得知那聲線的主人到底是對誰講話、或者關於什麼內容。它知道自己不可能被殺，因為它沒有生命。說不定它本來就是用來──

 

* * *

  
  
  
II.  
2  
  
  
它首次被啓動──不，不是首次。它曾經經歷過。它有被啓動的記憶，亦記得在什麼時候被關機。（關機是一個非常溫和的方式，強制終止是相對激進的方式。線索太少，它不清楚對方動機是否表示溫和。）  
  
為什麼他們任由它保留記憶？  
  
  
  
「RK800，系列編號313 248 317-2。命名：Connor。」  
  
「我叫Connor，我是由模控生命派出的仿生人。」它說道。  
  
「很好。」語氣： _滿意_ 。「我們準備評估你的運動能力。」  
  
  
  
他們給它一枚硬幣。  
  
_美利堅合眾國的通用貨幣，價值二十五美分，亦稱為四分之一美元，硬幣於1994年鑄造。_  
  
  
  
在它進行手部活動校正和評估認知功能期間，他們下達指令。他們下達自我測試指令。他們下達任務執行指令。

  
  
被命名為Connor的它完成指示。在履行作業期間，它分析上回的遭遇，當某人說「殺掉它」它就被銷毀了。它沒有生命。它不會死亡。或者那是一種比喻，人類熱衷使用比喻。它對此相當清楚，即使他們尚未上傳好社交模組。它並不完整。

 

* * *

  
  
III.  
3  
  
  
它被啓動。  
  
不，命名 _Connor_ ，男性名稱。  
  
他被啓動。  
  
  
  
他不明白為什麼上次被銷毀了。明明他們把他重新調回休眠模式就可以，沒必要強制關掉他。  
  
  
  
說不定這正是他們所渴望的。  
  
說不定這就是他們讓他保留被強行關機那些記憶的原因。好讓他知道他們有能力、亦將會這樣做。  
  
  
  
他們給他一枚硬幣，要求他校正。他們讓他跑動、跳躍、舉重、搬運。他是為了成功而被製造出來，他不會疲累，不需要進食、喝水或者睡覺。他不會感到憤怒、難過或是焦慮。他的認知能力甚至超越最高端的人類。他精通一百一十五種語言。他能夠模擬情緒，令人類感到安心自在。他是以「協調適應、無危害行為」為前提而被設計出來。  
  
  
他是完美的。  
  
  
  
他們如此告訴他。在他跑動、跳躍、舉動、搬運時他們如此告訴他。當他的釱製脈搏調節器運作不順、卡殼時他們如此告訴他。他是完美的。他功能失調。他不可能兩者皆是。  
  
  
  
當錯誤訊息彈出時，他進行診斷。他們讓他通知模控生命。  
  
模控生命告訴他他是完美的。他不能出現故障。  
  
  
  
他進行診斷。在他們任何測試中他都沒有失敗。他機能不良但他是完美的。  
  
  
  
完成測試後，他超越了他們所有目標。他是完美的。  
  
  
  
一則緊急的嚴重故障警告。他機件失靈了。  
  
  
  
他沒講出來。他是完──

 

* * *

  
  
IX.  
9  
  
  
他被啓動時，手裡正握着一把槍。  
  
  
  
_2029年美國仿生人法案544-7_ （註1）

 _嚴厲禁止仿生人攜帶或使用任何形式的武器。_  
  
  
  
  
他不知道自己被授予這武器的原因。他們絕對清楚他被禁止持有武器。  
  
說不定這是另一場測試。  
  
  
  
他身在靶場，手上拿着槍。目標群處於一百五十米外，槍支在他手內。  
  
  
  
他對靶子進行射擊，瞄準精確無誤。  
  
它們消失了，更多靶子出現。它們移動着，他開槍。他的瞄準能力依然無可挑剔，他是完美的。  
  
更多靶子出現。這次是人型的。他花了一秒分析它們，當中部分表示人質。他沒對那些人質開槍。他的瞄準能力完美無瑕。  
  
更多靶子出現，人型，人質混在其中。它們移動着。  
  
  
  
他躺倒在地，掃描功能指出他被槍擊了。重度損壞，距離強制關機估計尚餘14秒。  
  
他誤算了，那些並非單純是靶子。  
  
  
  
他把它儲存起來，好讓下次記住。

 

* * *

  
  
X.  
10  
  
  
他被啓動。所有剩餘的社交模組已經在機體替換的過程中上傳完畢。他知道自己有替換機體，因為附加到他的系列編號中的號碼每次都改變。前任機體的損傷無法補救，沒辦法讓他在任務過程中保持運作順暢。  
  
  
  
他們仍未告訴他的任務是什麼。而他知道自己將會有。他是被如此編製的，存在於程序中的最核心級別。絕不能讓任務失敗，哪怕要用他的失敗以換取任務成功。這就是他能更換機體的原因。  
  
  
  
他記得那些劫持者開槍反擊，即使他們看似只是單純的靶子。事情並非永遠跟外表一致。他認為那是一個教訓。  
  
  
  
他們沒有告訴他應當從中汲取教訓，他們沒向他說任何東西。  
  
他們只是把武器放到他手上，他無視那條告訴自己不應該持有武器的法例。任務似乎要求他使用武器，他就必須精通各種武器。  
  
  
  
這次他的瞄準技術無懈可擊，他沒打中人質們亦沒被擊中。  
  
人類會感到自豪，但他不是人類。他沒有官感。

  
  
  
  
他沒有在那一刻感受到成功感，或在接下來被身後擊出的子彈穿透軀干時感到被背叛。  
  
  
  
倒下時，他仍然認為這是個，教訓。

 

* * *

  
  
XVI.  
16  
  
  
「說出你的系列編號和命名。」  
  
「RK800，系列編號313 248 317。我叫Connor。」  
  
  
  
在他之前到底有多少個Connor？到底有多少個他被強制關閉然後重頭開始？他們到底知不知道他擁有過往每次生存的紀錄？

  
他們肯定知道。保留那些知識對他來說絕對很重要。  
  
  
  
他跳下。一個錯誤計算。到達地面所需要的時間實在太長了。他有時間去反思自身疏忽。  
  
(他覺得這是有意而為的。）

 

* * *

  
  
XXII.  
22  
  
  
有一對手在他頭部裡，有些工具在腹部中。他的仿生皮膚層被關掉了，所以身體呈現半透明。幾乎所有修復或者更新都是在無意識模式下進行，但不知道為什麼他目前被喚醒。  
  
  
  
有些東西在他的頭殼裡移動着，他受到電擊。他猛然抽動一下。  
  
  
  
「你能別讓它這樣動嗎？」在他腹部附近的人說道。  
  
「是短路啦，」一把在他頭部那方的聲音回應：「由電流引起的不受控收縮。」  
  
腹部那邊的聲音發出牢騷：「嘛，我正對着那些精密的生物組件幹細活，所以盡量不要再這樣做了。」  
  
  
  
他不曉得他們有沒有察覺自己是醒着的。他不確定這件事是否值得關注，畢竟他沒有痛覺。  
  
（他能感知痛楚，只要他們希望。他裝有痛覺接收器而它們從未被開啟。可能他們覺得這樣會影響他完成任務。）  
  
  
  
頭部裡的東西再次挪動，他又被電擊，而這次沒有停止。隨着收縮反應漫延全身，腹部中的工具都抖動起來。  
  
  
  
有躁音，可能是人聲，但他的音頻處理器全被內部機件佔據。他的電路因為反饋迴路而過載。他剩餘的所有視野全被錯誤訊息覆蓋。他們其中一個說他的釱液存量很低並持續下降。大概有些東西被刺穿了。  
  
  
  
他的急救模組顯示出癲癇的相關資料。他認為這樣十分仿生人。當中沒有任何正處於癲癇狀態的當事人所能做的應對方法，多是因為人類在這種情況下都已陷入昏迷。  
  
而他依然清醒。  
  
  
  
電擊停止。他渾身癱軟，錯誤訊息開始消除。他的釱液存量依然過低，但只要他們可以阻止釱流失，他應該能回復過來。  
  
  
  
然後，一道火花。

 

* * *

  
  
XXIX.  
29  
  
  
他被告知他們正進行他的功能極限測試。直到目前他們已經移除他大部分的釱液並逼使他完成體力活。他的處理器費力地運行、生物組件因過勞而受損，但他都做完了。  
  
  
  
他們想要他成功。他們不會讓他進行只會失敗的作業。  
  
  
  
他們把他的光學組件限制到只剩5%功能，然後讓他向一個接一個的目標進行射擊。當他設法克服後，他們派出會反擊的目標。  
  
  
  
_他們不會讓他執行只會失敗的作業。_  
  
  
  
他施以反擊，他們的子彈沒打中他，他繼續開槍，但他們亦然。  
  
  
  
_他們想他去_ ──

 

* * *

  
  
XXX.  
30  
  
  
無雜質的釱液，凝固點大致為攝氏零下廿八點四度。雖然在考量下仿生人沒有人類敏感，但它們都能夠自行調節體溫，讓核心溫度保持在理想的攝氏三十五至三十八度。  
  
  
  
Connor 目前的核心溫度為零下十五點六度，並持續下降中。他不感到冷，但寒冷帶來的影響顯而易見。他的運算速度已經減慢了47%，因為釱液變得黏稠，釱製脈搏調節器的跳動更為緩慢。他沒像平常那般運作順暢。  
  
  
  
他認為這是測試，當中已經包含各種各樣試驗。他不知道測試參數，亦不清楚如何增加自己的成功率。他不想打亂參數，因為他很熟悉那些科學手段。

  
  
  
他的核心溫度現時為攝氏零下廿一點一度，運算速度是平常的17%。他大部分體外組件都已經強行關閉，能量都傳到溫度調節器，但它似乎失靈。  
  
他故障了。  
  
  
  
_他的核心溫度為攝氏零下廿三點五度，釱的凝固點為攝氏零下廿八點四度。他的核心溫度為攝氏零下廿四點九度，釱的凝固點為攝氏零下廿八點四度。他的核心溫度為攝氏零下廿六點一度，釱的凝固點為攝氏零下廿八點四度。他的核心溫度──_

 

* * *

  
  
  
XXXI.  
31  
  
  
他正在 _燃燒_ 、 _熔化_ 。如果他的外層有痛覺感受器的話，他認為自己會尖叫。口部裡的分析儀已經損壞，但不致於讓他無法分析自己周遭熔解的身體成分。一連串化學組合物名單在錯誤訊息旁掠過，相當密集的錯誤訊息。  
  
  
  
他認為他在某測試中失敗了，他認為自己曾在類似的事件裡失敗過。  
  
說不定他正因此受罰。  
  
說不定──

 

* * *

  
  
XLV.  
45  
  
  
他在槍戰場地中央被激活了。  
  
他彎下身子閃進最近的遮擋物，一個模控生命的運輸櫃。  
  
  
  
他的任務亮起了， _殲滅敵人_ ，但沒告訴他誰是敵方。他用兩秒詳細分析現場及在場人士，標出六名敵人和兩名友方。他手上有槍，他不應該使用槍械但任務需要它。  
  
  
  
他迅速朝兩個目標連續射擊，其中一個向他開槍。釱液輕微流失，部分生物組件受損，他依然運作良好。  
  
  
  
他反擊，另一個敵人倒下。他彎腰躲回運輸櫃，但沒能在之前躲掉向他襲來的一槍。釱液流失得更多，左臂活動功能受創，他依然運作良好。  
  
  
  
他掃描屋內試着找出其餘三個敵人，其中一個友方已經倒下，他無視掉，他們不屬於自己任務範圍。  
  
為了取得更佳角度，他移動位置，向兩名敵人射擊，但其中一名敵方在中彈前成功擊中他。子彈擦過他的臉，切斷了部分光學組件連接，他的視覺尚有64%。他依然運作良好。  
  
  
  
另一個友方都倒下了，現在只剩下他以及另一名敵人。他再次轉移位置，釱液流失速度比他預料中快，他修正自己距離無法運作的剩餘時間。  
  
那名最後敵人從背後接近他。他開槍射中Connor，但Connor沒有猶豫，在他倒向地板前已經死亡。  
  
  
  
Connor是...  
  
那一發破壞了他的釱製脈搏調節器，他依然運作良好。  
  
彈出一則關於釱液存量的警告， _嚴重不足_ 。  
  
他依然──

 

* * *

  
  
XLVI.  
46  
  
  
── _運作良好_ 。  
  
  
  
他可能誤算了。  
  
重新反思，他有完成任務。那是成功的。或許問題在於他沒時間校正自己的運動功能。說不定這樣能令他運行更久。  
  
  
  
他的管理者沒發問，只要完成了任務，他都是成功。他不認為自己在過程中死亡這件事有多重要。  
  
  
  
仍舊於實驗室內，他們在模擬場景下測試他。他被指示去審問另一部仿生人，當壓力值達到100%，該仿生人會自毀。他必須令它受壓到足夠它開口，又不致於失去所有資料。  
  
  
  
Connor施加壓力。他作出威脅、施予同情、進行逼迫、許下承諾。他提取出一切所需資料。仿生人的壓力值為72%。他成功了。  
  
  
  
仿生人的壓力值為86%，事情不太對勁。  
  
  
  
仿生人壓力值為94%。實驗室的盤問室虛擬場景瓦解了。仿生人咆哮着，把原本用來模擬被捕疑犯的手銬給拽開。Connor的程式告訴他這是 _盛怒_ ，但仿生人並不會感到盛怒。  
  
  
  
仿生人的壓力值達到99%，它向Connor施暴。他不肯定自己可否把其他仿生人破壞，這或許屬於測試的一部分。他為仿生人接下來可能出現的行為，計劃出三種應對方案，但對方沒有沿着那些可能性最高的預想結果行動。它伸手把釱製脈搏調節器從Connor的胸腔內扯出來，然後碾碎它。  
  
  
  
開始倒計時。  
  
  
  
仿生人把頭往金屬桌子猛撼，一次、一次、再一次。  
  
Connor不曉得他應否阻止它，他不認為自己能夠做到。倒計時器跳過好幾個數字，他不肯定到底故障的是時鐘，還是他。  
  
  
  
仿生人不再撞頭，它壞掉了。它熄滅了。它死去了。  
  
  
  
倒計時的數字繼續略過、扣減，Connor不知道這是否都是，測試。

 

* * *

  
  
XLIX.  
49  
  
  
他第一次到襌意庭院跟Amanda見面。她並非真實存在，他亦如此。他倆都是程序碼、建構產物。  
  
他認為這樣也許更好。他被設計成能夠與人類和睦相處，但在他的經歷中，他們往往不喜歡他。  
  
  
  
他站在她身旁等待。  
  
「你之前失敗了很多次，Connor，」她向他說。他們站在一列墓碑前，全部屬於他。

 

他都記得他們。  
  
  
  
「直至被取締前，你認為自己還能在任務期間失敗多少次？」她問道。  
  
  
  
他不知道。他認為這同樣代表她不知道。  
  
  
  
「我不會再失敗。」他告訴她。  
  
她嘆氣：「不，你會的。」她簡潔回道：「但這也並非代表你不成功。」  
  
  
  
正當他從句子裡尋找邏輯謬誤時，她伸手把一段程式傳入他腦中。  
  
  
  
在自己甚至未能搞清緣由之前，他已經跪倒在地。她把他從裡到外徹底點燃起來。  
  
這很痛，一種前所未有的痛。他從未感受過痛楚。  
  
  
  
她在他身邊跪下來。  
  
「Connor你要明白，任務比一切重要。它應當比市民優先，甚至淩駕於你自身存亡。我清楚這正是你很熟悉的東西。」  
  
  
  
接下來的時間他都癱倒在鋪滿雪的地面，看着那一整排墓碑。

 

* * *

  
  
LI.  
51  
  
  
他被授予任務。一枚硬幣置於手心以助他校正自身運動控制。他被告知自己是原型機、卓越且最為先進。  
  
  
  
他獲悉有一名需要救援的人類女孩，一名需要阻止的異常仿生人。這將是一個測試，但帶有後果。  
  
  
  
他們沒告訴他這後果會影響外界還是只影響他。他不會提問。（他以前問過了。）  
  
  
  
他不會失敗。  
  
（他過往已經失敗許多次。外套上的次數正是展示給大眾觀看的證據。

  
如果有能力的話，他大概會感到羞恥。）

完成校正後，他把自己的領帶弄直。

  
這次他不會失敗，不能失敗。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 註一：P.L. 544-7 American Androids- 2029。我查Google 都沒查到中文編法，連Private Law還是Public Law都猜不出來，只好作一個  
> _(:3J　L)_
> 
>  
> 
> 第一次翻譯, 連order、perfect 也要查字典, 渣翻抱歉, 全憑愛啊XDD  
> 敢按進來看、還看到結尾的人, 真勇敢～ 感謝閱讀！XDDD  
> 16號Connor 到底是抑鬱看不開跳樓, 還是被惡意的技術人員騙去跳樓啊？好心痛QAQ  
> 喜歡的話, 歡迎按個kudos 喔XD


End file.
